Celestial Warrior
A Celestial Warrior (天の戦士, Ameno Senshi) is an entity part of the Celestial Warrior Magic -a subspecies of Summoning Magic- '''ritual '''that pulls its existence out of a particular point of its existence and forms a pact with its Summoner. Since this is a Magic that extends throughout time, the possibilities of the types of beings called upon are theoretically endless as long as the rites are performed correctly and accurately. The detriments of summoning entities with contrasting motives, however, are extremely harmful to the caster as it is to people around them due to extreme or malevolent intentions. Origins Established out of the conception that Time Travel that was made known centuries ago through the alignment of the stars above and calculated estimates, the hypothesis of being able to either travel through time conventionally or summon items and people from time has always been a desire of both the Magical World and the Underworld of Illegal Mages. But since the last time it was made possible by Zeref's Magic combined with illicit use of the Kingdom of Fiore's resources, the reformed Magic Council would soon ban the idea of tampering with time as to avoid future catastrophes. However, future research and the ideals of summoning objects or persons from time specifically led to Victor's own participation in the endeavor. It was when that he noticed that part of the big success of the Eclipse Gate's Magic was the use of Celestial Spirit Magic was when he hit the epiphany. By using the mapped out alignment of the stars through the particularly inscribed circle, a vocal incantation to strengthen and guide the spell's "targeting reticule" and a large amount of magic to act as the harness (both artificial or natural sufficed) one could metaphysically reach through the fabric of time/space in order to grappel a particular vested entity or item and bring it before them. Despite being able to perfect the summoning process successfully after only a few failed attempts, Victor realized that there had to be a catalyst to properly anchor said person through the magic and that a pact of some form or another needed to be made in order for them to be readily available to serve or partner up with. Thus, when Victor spent several years working on this Magic he delivered it to the Council and declared it an Advanced Caster Magic that could be readily used with their oversight. Through this accomplishment he was deigned worthy as a Wizard Saint but he declined in the event that he recently married and that he was branching out his own company, saying attaching titles would only lengthen the red ribbons separating him from his goals. Despite this, the Celestial Warriors would become a high tier group of beings that respectable and legitimate mages across the world would be able to use as long as it was decided by the Council they had the responsibility through a background check and the approval they wouldn't use it for ill intents. It is unknown how many Masters of this Spell Craft exist, but Victor Alexander (its creator) is the only known one to summon these beings perfectly without backlash. Types Due to the broad category of what makes a Celestial Warrior themselves, one must understand what class of entity they are. By this there are three main branches from which stem from all forms of Celestial Warriors. They are of the following: Bestial Class They are, in a word, the kind of Celestial Warriors who are more akin to beasts in thought than those of other kinds. Ranging from mythical creatures of bipdeal to quadrapedal (or more limbs if they possess them) to humanoids of physiology akin to sentient races but are diminutive in comprehension and are usually soulless beings. Their power usually comes from brute strength, rare skills or species' based magic that is unique unto only them. Forming pacts with them is the equivalent of taming, establishing dominance and like-mindedness through simplistic actions. Any Caster would claim taming them is easier than forming a pact of agreement between a more conscious entity. The stronger and more hostile these Bestial Class Celestial Warriors are, the more danger and risk there is to engaging in their proximity. But the pay-off is considerable due to the usual brand of Bestial Classes of beings having incredible might and skill. Their power is dependant on a source of mutually exchange of Ethernano from the Caster (or whatever he supplies them as an alternative supplement) in order to fight at their peak. Less strength of the Wizard manifesting them in the current era means reducing the summoned Celestial Wizard. This means that the Bestial Class will either tire out easier or fight at less than full strength, most likely vanishing into the ether much faster than if they were fully powered. Spirit Class A diverse bunch of Celestial Warriors that are defined as more akin to Spiritual Beings than anything related to the Mortal Kindred. Ranging from manifestations of varying classes of Demons, Angels, and other Ethereal born-beings that have many mystical and enchanting qualities unique to their race and physiology. They are by far considered the powerhouses of the Celestial Warrior caste, capable of incredible feats and able to potentially sustain themselves for prolonged periods of time by relying on their own natural power or through other means of continual existence. Due to them possessing a high amount of intelligence, ranging from entity to entity, pacts are formed to ensure a symbiotic relationship is maintained between Caster and Warrior. Depending on their disposition, they can either be a major threat to the summoner or a great benefit, varying greatly on the charisma and power that the Wizard holds compared to the summoned. Because of this, a vocal vow that relies on a strict code to which never to break it otherwise the connection is severed immediately upon recanting that promise. Other times, much more practical or unorthodox alternatives of conditions keep the beings in check or benefit themselves so the Wizard will do taskes or actions to prove their dedication to their bond. Unnaturally, some say this can grasp entities who've appeared from other dimensions like the Celestial Spirits who hail from their own world outside of the current era's natural one. Whether this can be proven or not is unknown as no one has openly admitting success to the attempt. Victor hypothizes that it is impossible as their sense and immutability to time of the mortal world is much different than that of the natural order depicts. However, with the question never being answered one way or the other, some believe it is possible to summon Celestial Spirits through this Magic and summon them without the Key, though the backlashes are completely unknown. Mortal Class The widest range of versatilty for Celestial Warriors are the use of summoning mortals of any kind across time. While most would generally think Humans are the most deferred choice, other races of sentient mortals can be chosen to be brought into the Caster's spell. The purpose of this is to use the wide range of skills, knowledge and potential power they have, whether they have magical talent or not being completely irrelevant. Victor says the Mortal Class has the highest potential in being the most unexpected of the three Classes, capable of incredible feats if the right individual is summoned and utilized correctly. But because Mortal Classes are generally widely different in ideals, moral views and passions forming a pact with them requires a truly silver tongued or charismatic Caster to "strike up a deal" as it were. While the general rule still applies that an unbroken Vocal Code can be set, other conditions and prerequisites can be put into place by the Celestial Warrior or Caster themself to further ensure cooperability. Through this bond, even some of the most nefarious of Mortal Class Celestial Warriors can be put to use and be managed to assist the Caster in their hour of need or desire when necessary. Their power widely varies from Mortal to Mortal, with Magic potency or Martial combat being different for each targeted summon. Some may be specifically tethered into the world for their knowledge, wisdom or literary skill instead of being capable fighters. Others may be helpful support but not front-line warriors. But some are incredible strong Wizards, possessing power that can rival some of the best even in the current era. Because of the strength some of these Mortal Classes may have, a larger reservoir to supply and replenish their existence in the current era is necessary either by the Caster himself or by another means. While they can still exist without an immediate supply, they will dissipate within a shorter timeframe if they aren't tethered to the Caster's volume of Ethernano. Behind the scenes/Trivia *This race is based loosely on the Servants from Type/Moon's Fate series, but is a bit more widely versatile in their origins, make-up and can range from anything other than human entities. *If anyone wishes to use Celestial Warriors, go to the Celestial Warrior Magic article and read the description. Once you have a firm grasp of how it works, please PM me and I'll discuss the details of allowance to you. Category:Celestial Warrior Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Advanced Spells Category:Advanced Caster Magic Category:Victor Alexander Category:Summoning Magic